Conventionally, hybrid vehicles fitted with both a motor and an engine are known. With this type of hybrid vehicle, since it is possible to charge a battery using power generated by driving an electric generator using the engine, it becomes possible to travel a long distance with a small battery. Also, since the engine can be driven with a steady load, it is possible to suppress discharge of toxic substances, and fuel consumption is improved. Also, in the case where engine drive is more efficient, such as when running at a constant speed, it is possible to travel under the driving power of the engine.
Here, besides HV mode travel for traveling as a normal hybrid vehicle, such as described above, there are also hybrid vehicles having an EV mode for traveling as an electric vehicle that is driven by a motor only with the engine stopped (refer to patent publication 1). In the case of this type of hybrid vehicle, in order to give sufficient travel in EV mode the battery is made comparatively large, and it is also made possible to charge from an external power source such as a commercial power supply.
With this type of hybrid vehicle, in urban areas etc. it is possible to travel a comparatively long distance as an electric vehicle with the engine stopped, and it is possible to travel as a vehicle that does not generate exhaust gas.
In a hybrid vehicle, it has been proposed to separately detect motor travel and engine travel, and display travel distance under motor drive and travel distance under engine drive as numerical information.    Patent Publication 1: JP 08-19114A    Patent Publication 2: JP 63-1211U